Textile product, such as garments, bedding, curtains, etc., are ubiquitous products. In a given day, textiles define much of our sensory experience (e.g. sound, sight, touch, smell). But advances in textile technologies have led to new interactions between the user and textiles. For example, wearable technologies include sensors embedded into the fabric structure of a garment that are designed to measure physiological data and transmit that data to a linked computing device. Moisture or liquid detection is another application where sensors are used to detect liquid in a textile material.